


Spreading you open is the only way of knowing you.

by zaynsperfectlashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Zayn Malik, Crying, Dom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Sub Zayn Malik, Switching, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsperfectlashes/pseuds/zaynsperfectlashes
Summary: Zayn shifts quickly and straddles him then, making sure to sit exactly on top of Harry's semi hard cock and grinds down a little,  earning himself a sweet raspy moan from Harry. "You used pleasure to get information out of me."He trails his finger down Harry's lips to his neck, tillhis sternum and stops to circle his nipples. Harry arches into the touch. Zayn knows how sensitive his nipples get in the morning.Harry looks at him, all amused and tries to shrug, "What can I do? Spreading you open is the only way of knowing you."
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Kudos: 11





	Spreading you open is the only way of knowing you.

A/N : All the well deserved credits to @zarryesreal for the prompt. Thankyou babe, you're amazing. ❤️

*

Zayn doesn't really remember how long it's been, chain-smoking cigarette after cigarette. He thumps his head against the window frame before blowing the smoke out of the window and watches it disappear and fade into the orange glow of the sinking sun. He stares at the Sun then, its dark orange rays fighting to be seen, to stick to the sky, trying too hard to shine one last time, but the clouds slowly cover them all, and it disappears, a star so big but it disappears in the end. 

He snickers at the thought, he's a sinking sun at this point too, isn't he?

The only difference is he doesn't see a point in trying hard anymore, trying to shine once more, in fighting. He folds his legs into half and hugs himself close immediately, something ugly gnawing at him and he tries, he really tries to shake away the thoughts, tries to rock himself back and forth whispering ' it's okay' again and again on a loop like Harry does for him, but it doesn't work and Zayn can't breathe anymore. He feels it, his lungs giving up, his eyes tearing up and no, he's not supposed to cry not when Harry could be home any moment. 

Harry Harry Harry Harry

His Harry, Harry Styles the shining star. Harry Styles, who has millions of people craving greedily for a single wink, touch, smile, whatever they can get from him. Harry Styles, a sweet drug, an addiction you succumb to easily, because he smiles at you and you forget why it's a bad idea, because he's bright, so bright, Zayn has to squint his eyes sometimes to look at him but when he does, he feels it too, the sweet drug, the addiction in every vein.

Zayn lets him though, lets Harry Styles in, into his veins because in return he gets the parts of Harry no one's allowed to see, only him.

The _vulnerable_ parts of him, the way he gets when he has a huge crowd waiting for him and his fingers won't stop shaking even though he's done it a hundred times now. The thoughts of not having it all again, the crowd, the love, the energy, the rush ; the scary thoughts of maybe having just a single chance at it only to never have it again, clouding him and making his eyes glassy and wet.

Those are the parts Zayn sees. He gets to hold Harry firmly, bringing him back and only he gets to kiss those thoughts away until Harry's grinning at him all dopey eyed like he's drunk and then Zayn just has to bump his nose with Harry's to get a giggle out of him and just like that, he's Harry Styles again, the shining star, all glitters and gold. 

"Babe? I'm home. You can never guess what happened today!" 

There he is, in a loose shirt and flared pants, smiling at Zayn, his smile lines on display, his eyes going soft at the edges. Zayn's just manages to wipe his eyes, before Harry turns to look at him, setting a bag down on the bed. 

"What?" Zayn smiles back. 

Harry walks towards him, his smile dropping a bit, his eyes flitting towards the ashtray but he doesn't say anything, he knows not to say anything. Just cups Zayn's face in his hands, and kisses his forehead, then his nose, his eyes, one kiss on each and then finally his lips, presses his lips to Zayn's and sighs, "I missed you."

Zayn sniffs a little, eyes almost tearing again, and catches a whiff of the expensive perfume Jeff makes Harry wear, even though Harry doesn't like it, Zayn doesn't either. 

"I missed you too."

He pulls back, to look at Zayn, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone, smiles and dips down to kiss him again, sucking his bottom lip in his mouth until Zayn groans and kisses him back with an intention. Harry pulls back quickly, ignoring Zayn's whine and looks at him again, really looks at him and at times like these, Zayn feels squirmy under the weight of his eyes. 

"You've been crying?" He wipes at the little wetness around Zayn's eye. Zayn shakes his head, "No, it's just the cigarettes making my eyes watery Haz." 

Harry fits himself next to Zayn, on the broad window pane, still holding onto his face, looking and searching. " Why have you been crying?" 

Zayn pulls away from his touch, " I haven't. I told you. " 

" No Zayn, don't do that." He reaches for Zayn's hand but before he can, Zayn pulls it further back. " It's nothing Haz, drop it okay?" 

Harry sees it then, the tremble in Zayn's fingers, the way his eyes have gone rigid, and he knows, he does but doesn't push further. Instead, he leans in and bumps his nose against Zayn's, and Zayn giggles, a little one but a giggle nonetheless, and Harry will take it. He puckers his lips next and sucks at Zayn's lips some more, until Zayn pushes him back playfully. 

" You were saying something?" He prompts. 

Harry nods then, "Ah. Yes. Wait." He walks over to the bed and brings the bag with him, settles down infront of Zayn and scoots closer, so they're touching and starts, "So, I was performing today alright?" Zayn nods, "And then I was about to wrap the set up when I had this thing thrown at me today, and well, I don't bring anything back with me and I don't know if I should've brought this too but you know the thing is, it was too amusing to not bring and I know you've told me to not take things from strangers like that but like-" 

Zayn shakes his head smiling fondly, "Haz, what is it?" 

" Yeah, that's where I'm getting, " he replies, a little more enthusiastic, "So someone threw this on the stage and I..I kind of liked it okay, so like I brought it and I mean you don't have to freak out but I have a proposal for us but like-"

"Haz."

"Ibroughtpinkhandcuffs." He shoves them towards Zayn, looking hesitant and embarrassed at the same time. 

Zayn's eyes go wide at them but he picks them up and inspects them, " Someone threw these?" 

Harry nods, playing with the huge rings on his fingers, biting at his lip, assessing Zayn because Zayn's eyes have gone shiny and Harry doesn't know what that means, ofcourse he knows that this means Zayn's interested and is already thinking of ways to use them but Harry doesn't want to get too ahead with his thoughts. 

"Haz. " Zayn laughs suddenly, it's a nice sound, "look at you!" , he leans in and pulls at his red cheeks. Harry just grins in defeat, because he loves this, loves basking in Zayn's attention. 

" What about the proposal?" 

"Hm?" Harry tries to act nonchalant. 

"Haz you said something about a proposal. What do you have in mind?" 

Okay, Harry can do this, it's fine. It's not like Zayn would leave him or anything, right? He wouldn't, no. It's okay, Zayn can always say no and Harry will understand and well Zayn always says that he's open to trying everything right? It can't go wrong. 

"Haz?" Zayn runs his fingers through Harry's hair, looking at him with his big soft soft eyes and Harry wants Zayn to only look at him like that, always, he wants Zayn to never look away. 

" Um, I was wondering if we could like..I mean I've been thinking of this for a while okay? And like I've seen you being stressed and like I just want to help zee and if you're not comfortable we can always forget it." 

Zayn nods at him with a little smile to urge him to go on, 

"I wanted to taste you tonight Zayn." 

Zayn laughs, " Haz, oh my god. We've done that like a thousand times now. Why are you so nervous about it?" 

Harry bites his lip, " No I mean like.." 

Oh. _Oh_.

Harry sees the realisation dawning into Zayn's eyes, they become wider and maybe a little darker and Harry's scared, he is, because what if he's made Zayn angry now?

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Zayn slides off the window pane and stands Infront of Harry and Harry's sure he's leaving but then Zayn slides in between his legs and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, leans in slowly and whispers, " _God_ , yes Haz."

Harry shudders at it, goosebumps covering his arms, steady around Zayn's middle, "Y-yeah?" He whispers back, voice already scratchy. 

Zayn pulls back, looks at him and nods, "Yes." 

The next moment Harry's lips are on him, in a frantic- excited kiss that has both of them gasping and before Zayn can pull back and tell him to slow down, Harry already has his huge hands hitched under the swell of Zayn's ass. He uses his hands to apply pressure and widen Zayn's legs apart and Zayn moans into his mouth, already a little hard from how easily Harry has him falling apart already. He lets his legs be stretched apart, whimpering into Harry's mouth and Harry takes the opportunity to lift him up, so Zayn's practically latched to his lap. Harry groans when he feels Zayn's cock against his and how they're both hard already.

" 'm gonna take care of you zaynie. Make you feel so good."

He walks to the bed quickly, carrying Zayn in his arms because Zayn has started frantically rubbing himself against Harry and he thinks he's going to black out from this alone, from having Zayn writhing like that already, almost needy, so needy. He tightens his grip on Zayn's ass and growls into Zayn's ear , " Stop baby girl not so fast." And Zayn does stop, halting his movements to breathe heavily near his chest. 

"Zayn? Babe? Is that oka-"

"Call me that again."

Harry breathes a sigh, "Babygirl."

Zayn thumps his head against Harry's chest, panting, "Fuck, say it again."

Harry smirks then, a new found confidence in his voice ,"Eager babygirl? It's okay we've got the entire night." And kisses the top of Zayn's hair, which causes Zayn to pull back and smile at him, almost giddy like a little kid. 

He lays Zayn down on the bed and Zayn looks up at him, waiting for him. Harry caresses his cheek then, "Strip." 

Zayn does, yanks his tank top above his head and pulls off his sweats and ofcourse he's not wearing boxers. Harry grips his cock to calm it down a bit because it twitches miserably at the sight and it's nothing unusual, looking at Zayn has had that effect on him for years. 

"Take my clothes off for me."

Zayn slowly slides off of the bed, not breaking the eye contact and stands before him, hands running down Harry's chest and then up and then unbuttons his shirt, swiftly sliding it off. His hands dip lower towards Harry's pants but not without scratching their way down which has Harry moaning his name, eyes blown dark. He smiles at that, looking at Harry with his big eyes and he looks so innocent Harry has to close his eyes because all he can think of is ruining that innocence, destroying it until they're both nothing but a filthy mess. Zayn takes off his pants, leaving out the boxers and stands before him again, hands wandering over the moth tattoo. 

"Can I kiss you please?" He whispers, looking at Harry again and it's so hot, the way Zayn's already taken up his role, the way he knows he has boundaries now, the way he's given into Harry and Harry's never had this before, he's always been at the receiving end of it, not because Zayn wasn't flexible to switch (because Zayn's always been open about everything between them) but because he loves the feeling of being full, the feeling of being filled with Zayn and his scent, so close, so intimate that Harry can swear that sometimes when he lays his head down on Zayn's chest, panting heavily, their hearts beat in sync. 

"Yes." He whispers back, pushing a few hair strands back from Zayn's forehead from where they're getting into his eyes. He's grown them out, long enough to curl at the nape of his neck because Harry asked him to one day, with a pout on his face while he sat on Zayn's lap. Zayn had refused because he wanted to shave it all but Harry had wiggled his ass and pouted more and Zayn had to give up, obviously, but he'd also laid down Harry the next moment, tasting him up and down until Harry was sore and crying but Harry still counts it a win because he got to pull at those long strands. 

Zayn nods and rises on his toes, gently takes his bottom lip between his own and sucks. Harry takes the opportunity to slide his hands down Zayn's body, tracing his small waist and the delicious V of his hips until he has his knuckles rubbing against Zayn's very hard cock, his rings cool against Zayn's flushed hot skin and Zayn's gasping, head thrown back in bliss. 

"Get on the bed baby. Ass in the air, on your knees okay? 'm gonna taste you now." 

Zayn nods, opening his eyes hooded with lust and stares at Harry.

"What's up babe?" 

"The handcuffs." He whispers it, like a dirty secret. 

Harry manages to nod and walks on his trembling legs to get the handcuffs, it's not everyday he gets to see Zayn like this and Harry's excited, nervous too but really excited and turned on. 

He walks back to Zayn and Zayn turns around, holding his arms behind and his hands are trembling, Harry notices, so he bends down and kisses around his neck and shoulders, peppering him with kisses while he handcuffs him. 

"It's okay. 'm gonna make you feel so good, so good baby." He chants into Zayn's ear, who nods back, leaning into Harry. 

And then in the next second, he immediately gets on the bed, folding his knees and face tucked into the pillow, arms folded back. 

"So beautiful Zaynie. Always so beautiful for me." Harry lets his fingers gently caress the line of his spine, until the bottom and bends down to place a kiss there. 

"Baby? You want this right?"

Zayn lets out a gritted "Yes." 

So Harry kneels down near the bed, hands grabbing at his ass cheeks, separating them to expose the pink flushed skin of Zayn's hole. 

"Haz I-"

Harry kisses at his hole and Zayn falls quiet with a whimper. 

"It's okay babe, it's okay. Trust me okay?" 

Zayn nods. 

Harry uses more force to stretch his cheeks apart and leans in to nose around his skin, "Smell so good for me babe. So good."

Zayn lets out a sigh, a heavy pant. 

He delves in then, closing his lips around Zayn's hole, nipping at the skin and then sucking at it harshly, so hard Zayn almost falls back on the bed. So he holds Zayn firmly, his hands gripping at his thighs and dips in again, this time to lather Zayn's hole with his saliva, tongue rolling up and down, around the tight rim of muscle until the skin starts clenching against his tongue and Harry can't stop, continues to suck at the skin, harder each time, sucking greedily until Zayn's broken sob brings him out of his reverie. 

"Babe? You okay?"

Zayn doesn't respond, just sobs loudly. Harry tilts his head to look at him and he's hiding his face into his arms and crying, heaving. 

Harry kisses his thighs, softly. " Do you want me to sto-"

"No, no, no Haz. Please don't stop." He blabbers, cutting Harry off, his voice wet and raspy, "Touch me please. I _need_ it. I need it." 

Harry licks at his hole once, twice and feels Zayn's legs tremble and when he doesn't get back to it, Zayn cries again, "Haz please, don't stop, just don't please."

It's cruel, Harry knows, but it's also the only way he can get it out of Zayn, "Why were you crying Zaynie?"

Zayn falls silent, legs still trembling under Harry's hands. 

"Hm Baby girl?"

"Haz please just.. can you not-" he grits out but he's cut off by a harsh bite on his left ass cheek, "Fuck Haz. Please just.."

"Tell me then. Tell me baby and I'll lick you up so good you'll cry with it. I'll fuck you with my tongue, make a mess out of you. Just tell me."

Zayn stays silent and Harry's about to give up but then, "I..I just it's pathetic Haz."

"What is?" He prompts gently, hands rubbing at his thighs. 

"You are.. you okay? You're just amazing and everyone loves you because you're kind and you're such a great artist and you can sing your songs for them and I.." A sob leaves his mouth, "God I can't leave my house and sing my own songs and I.. don't even..no one cares about my music anymore because I'm so stubborn and I can't give them what they want.. and I can't get out of my house. It's pathetic Haz. It's pathetic. And one day I'll be no one and you are Harry Styles and I don't know why are you here, like with me, I-"

"Shh." Harry kisses at the base of his spine, trailing his kisses up until he's kissing the tattoo at his neck, "I love you Zayn. I" a kiss "love" a kiss " you". He trails his mouth to Zayn's ear and catches his ear lobe between his teeth, "I love you because you're beautiful. I love you because you deserve to be loved. I love you because you're so brave. I love you because I've never loved anyone so much. I love you because you think of everyone but yourself." Zayn sobs again, head hanging low. 

"God," he kisses his ear, neck and then his shoulder, "I love you so much. You know how I go numb too right? How you have to bring me back? It's alright babe, it's alright if you don't want to get out of the house somedays, it's okay, neither do I. But It's okay, it's okay to not be okay sometimes. Remember we talked about it? Remember, you said we'll work it out? We'll work it out won't we, together?"

Zayn cries, face wet and slobbery. 

"We'll work out won't we babe?" He emphasises it with his teeth scraping against Zayn's skin. 

"We will. Yes. We will." Zayn chants, nodding furiously. 

"How?" Harry trails back down, between his ass cheeks. 

"Slow and Steady, deep breaths, your hand in mine."

Harry kisses his hole, "Good girl."

"You'll be okay." He kisses it again. " We'll be okay. We'll be alright." 

Zayn nods, "We'll be alright." 

And in the next moment, Harry has his tongue plunging past the tight rim of muscle into his hole, filling it up, rolling inside, slurping around the clenching muscles. 

"Haz fuck fuck fuck." Zayn blabbers, pushing his ass back into Harry's face. 

Harry goes at it then, letting his tongue dip in and out of his hole, faster with each passing second. He laps his tongue around the warm muscle inside, greedily plunging his tongue around, holding Zayn in place while he cries loudly. 

"Fuck I'm gonna- Haz!"

But Harry doesn't stop, fucks his tongue into it, until it's slick with his saliva and Zayn's leaking on their bed, Harry's not behind either, his boxers already wet. 

Without any warning, Harry slips his finger inside along with his tongue, his rings catching on the skin of Zayn's tight rim and Zayn's coming with a loud cry, collapsing on the bed. Harry leans in again and licks around with his tongue until Zayn clenches hard against it, small whimpers escaping his lips. 

"I love you Haz. Fuck."

And Harry sees his saliva drip down Zayn's hole and that's it, he's gone too, coming in his boxers. 

He slowly pants and gets up, trailing kisses behind Zayn's neck and uncuffs him slowly, kissing his wrists softly before getting rid of his boxers and laying down next to Zayn, holding him close. 

"I love you too babe."

_

Harry wakes up to Zayn staring at him, smiling dopily, so he smiles back but then he opens his eyes properly, blinks and Zayn's smile looks a little dangerous like something's wrong-

"Zayn what the fuck-" He realises his wrists have been handcuffed to the bedposts. 

Zayn just dips down to kiss him, smiling against his lips. 

Harry smirks back, "Was I naughty?" 

Zayn pulls back to grin at him, all teeth and tongue, Harry loves this smile,

"Yes you were Mr. Styles." 

Harry pouts, "What did I do?"

Zayn shifts quickly and straddles him then, making sure to sit exactly on top of Harry's semi hard cock and grinds down a little, earning himself a sweet raspy moan from Harry. "You used pleasure to get information out of me." 

He trails his finger down Harry's lips to his neck, till his sternum and stops to circle his nipples. Harry arches into the touch. Zayn knows how sensitive his nipples get in the morning. 

Harry looks at him, all amused and tries to shrug, "What can I do? Spreading you open is the only way of knowing you." 

Zayn pouts but a smile breaks through, a little shy. 

"Are you blushing?" Harry gasps. 

"Shut up." He smacks a hand at Harry's chest and leans down, catching Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling at it, "It's my turn now, to spread you open and get you blabbering all your thoughts." 

Harry grins, his dimples deepening, "I know what I'd be blabbering though. "

Zayn raises his eyebrow at him and Harry smirks, clearing his throat, "Yes Daddy ooohh there. You fuck me so good Daddy!" 

Zayn laughs, so loud, against his chest, eyes closed and forehead resting on Harry's chin and Harry can live like this forever, in this moment forever. 

"God Haz what the fuck." Zayn's still laughing. 

"Hey?" Harry whispers. 

Zayn stops and looks at him, eyes watery from laughing. 

"Come closer." 

Zayn brings his face closer and Harry has to take a breath, because Zayn's looking at him with his huge eyes again and he's so soft. "I love you baby."

Zayn grins, "I love you too. So, so much." 

"Now," Harry clears his throat, "about my punishment." Harry smirks. 

Zayn laughs, "Yes Mr. Styles, you better be a good boy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think x


End file.
